osmc_teenservfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kidtendo Situation
The Kidtendo Situation is an ongoing series of events where multiple individuals have fallen victim to the player kidtendo. Unlike the vast majority of major killings, the killings perpetrated by kidtendo are against players that are in extremely disadvantaged positions, and he is known to steal or even destroy items taken from players he has killed. Kidtendo is currently KOS (Kill on Sight) serverwide, for all players, regardless of citizenship. Kidtendo claims to live in a city near the city of Opportunity named nojCat, but this city is yet to be found and may not exist whatsoever. The First Incident * "The First Kidtendo Incident" is the first documented situation involving kidtendo. It happened on March 27, 2019. It officially began at around 1:00 pm, EST. It ended when the player in question, kidtendo, was killed multiple times by multiple players. * The earliest existing documentation of the event is on the Red Dock discord server at 1:12 pm EST. A message was sent at that time by player ItzDragonYT ("Dragon"), declaring that kidtendo is now KOS (Kill on Sight) to all Opportunity members. When asked why, he explained that kidtendo attacked him while he was building in Opportunity, and Dragon panicked. Dragon repeatedly asked kidtendo for his items back, to which kidtendo said: "pay up". Kidtendo eventually drew him into the nether hub. Dragon followed him around, and kidtendo ran to a wall of lava and threw his items into it, giving Dragon no chance but to watch his items burn. Kidtendo later tried selling some of Dragon's items that were not destroyed, to seemingly no avail. * When inquired by player Ninobf2002, kidtendo claimed to be from the nation Japan. This was quickly discovered to be false, and as a result, on top of respect and sympathy many players had for Dragon, Japan member N4notek quickly reaffirmed that kidtendo is in fact not a Japan citizen, and made him KOS serverwide. * After it was made clear kidtendo is not from Japan, he tells the truth in that he has his own small base, which he claims is "800 blocks from Opportunity" and is named nojCat. Not long after, player N4notek put up a ''128 ''diamond bounty for finding kidtendo's base and killing kidtendo himself, which is the highest single bounty on the server to date needed. Kidtendo also stated he was only able to get to Opportunity and kill Dragon because it was so close to his base. Many players, including Opportunity residents Ninobf2002, Jaxon_iz_kool, and OGBUBBY began looking for kidtendo's base. As of March 27, 11:40 pm EST, the base is yet to be found. * Player Theogilli ("Theo") logged into the server in the midst of the situation and was initially confused. He chased Dragon, who was already on edge, through the nether highway in a failed attempt to kill him for food and later followed him to Opportunity, where Dragon was working on constructing a large castle for player jaxon_iz_kool. Dragon disconnected only seconds before Theo planned to attack him. Multiple players requested in local chat that Theo not harm Dragon because he is a respected player and because Dragon had already lost many items today. The situation thus far was eventually relayed to Theo. Opportunity citizen OGBUBBY logged on to explain the situation to Theo and see why he was in Opportunity. Theo punched OGBUBBY only a few frames before he disconnected, effectively causing OGBUBBY to die via combat log. His items were eventually returned, and Theo left Opportunity, ending his involvement with the situation. Dragon did not return to the server until after Theo left Opportunity. * Kidtendo, after leaving the server briefly and rejoining was killed by player Shengoku Jidai. The players in local chat were well informed of the situation by this point and rejoiced in support of Dragon. He was then killed a second time by a player who's username is currently unknown/undocumented, and killed a possible third time by another unknown player. * Kidtendo logged in at least once after this but made no interactions with any other players, including local chat. * Dragon was reimbursed by multiple players, most notably Wuzado, who gifted him 27 diamonds, and prot5, who on top of promoting the killing of kidtendo, paid a stack of diamonds to Dragon and was able to retrieve Dragon's personal shield and diary for him. Player ShadowTheWolf gave Dragon a full set of diamond armor. * Dragon fixed various build errors in the castle that allowed both Theogilli and kidtendo to kill/attack him without violating any rules. The Second Incident * "The Second Kidtendo Incident" is a far less known and documented event when compared to the first, and occurred on March 28th, 2019, starting at 11:00 am EST, just one day after the first incident, and ending when kidtendo was killed by player and victim dan227234. * While player dan227234 (dan) was checking discord messages, kidtendo appeared in his basement and killed him. Kidtendo then proceeded to steal three stacks of iron from an unlocked chest and all of the items dan was holding, including a god shovel. Dan quickly rushed home and attempted to kill kidtendo with his fist to no avail. Dan then tries to lure kidtendo into his mine but does not succeed in doing so. * Dan returns to the surface and kidtendo follows from the basement, hitting dan with the sword he stole. Dan's two dogs attack kidtendo and kidendo kills one of them and kills dan again. Kidtendo then goes back to the basement. * Dan respawns and takes a bow and a few arrows out of his chest and shoots kidtendo twice, who proceeds to hit dan twice with the stolen sword. Dan's second dog finishes off kidtendo and dan successfully retrieves his sword. * However, kidtendo put all of the items dan dropped on his first death in his ender chest and successfully stole all of them except the sword he used to kill dan. * Dan lost a god shovel (Efficiency V Unbreaking III), a Fortune III pickaxe, a full set of iron armor and three stacks of iron. * Kidtendo later tried to kill dan's friend but she logged out in time. * Dan proceeded to hide in the mines for a while. Trivia * Kidtendo is still KOS across the entire server * While he claims to live in a city with 3 other people, these two people are unknown and it is widely believed that this information was falsified. * Additionally, it is widely speculated that his city, nojCat, does not exist either, due to the fact that many have scanned the entire post-Opportunity area and nothing has been found. * The city is most likely named after a user NojowacatII, who has nothing to do with kidtendo. * As of the 29th of March 2019 kidtendo has been banned permanently by OverFast, citing "Alt accounts". Category:Events